


Sand and Surf

by jeneralreading



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneralreading/pseuds/jeneralreading
Summary: A Smash family day at the beach.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 4





	Sand and Surf

“Sam, help me!” cried Ben from his sandy tomb, his head the only portion of him visible. The twins giggled beside him as they crafted a small sandcastle using their buckets. Sam chuckled from her beach towel and pushed herself to her feet.

“You want me to dig you out dear?” she asked as she strolled over to the seemingly decapitated Ben. Her bikini skirt swayed in the ocean breeze as the sun kissed her exposed shoulders and matching black bikini top.

“I can’t really appreciate my hot wife if I’m trapped in sand now can I?” asked Ben mischievously as his gaze traveled up and down Sam’s body.

“Ew dad, stop,” said Hannah as she smacked her sand castle bucket at the end of their castle wall.

“Yeah, save that for when Hannah and I aren’t here jeez,” tacked on Levi as he carved out a moat.

Sam blushed as she sank to her knees and gently scooped the sand around Ben away. The sand trembled slightly as Ben’s arms gained purchase.

“Freedom!” shouted Ben as he lifted his arms above his head and broke free of his sandy prison. He pulled himself from the shallow hole and brushed the sand off his shoulders.

“I think I’ll need to take a swim to get the rest of the sand off,” he said as he tossed Levi and Hannah a sly glance. “Do you two want to come?”

“Can we bring our bodyboards?” they asked excitedly. Ben glanced at the current swells, then turned back to the twins and nodded.

“Yeah the waves aren’t too bad right now, you can go bodyboarding,” he said. “Now let’s go!” Ben bolted towards the ocean with Hannah and Levi close on his heels, each clutching their bodyboards and laughing gleefully.

“Come on Sam!” called Ben over his shoulder. Sam smiled, pushed herself to her feet, and jogged over to her family.

Levi and Hannah jumped between waves as they egged each other on, attempting to encourage the other to catch one of the bigger waves with their bodyboard. Ben watched from the side, encouraging them to bodyboard along with each small wave that tumbled to the shoreline.

Sam dipped her toe into the chilled sea and felt the cold creep up her leg and seep into her bones.

“Its not so bad once you’re out here Sam!” called Ben. Sam grimaced as she steeled herself, then crashed into the sea. She shivered as her body adjusted and sloshed her way over to Ben. The waves nearly engulfed her, while they barely licked the top of Ben’s chest. Ben wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Sam’s eyes darted over to her children, who were too preoccupied with their personal bodyboarding competition to pay them any mind.

“Thanks for suggesting this Ben, the kids are loving it,” said Sam as she leaned the back of her head into Ben’s chest.

“I did have ulterior motives,” growled Ben in her ear.

“Such as?” teased Sam.

“Its not often that I get to see you in that bikini,” he murmured as he settled his chin on the top of her head.

“Ben!” Sam exclaimed as she landed a teasing slap on his arm. “I think we may need to stop this line of conversation now before Levi and Hannah yell at us again.”

“Alright, how about we pick this back up tonight,” said Ben as he slipped his hands from Sam. He leaned in so that his whisper was barely audible. “After the kids are asleep.” Sam blushed and shot him a knowing smile as she nodded.

“My turn!” shouted Ben as headed off towards twins.

“I want at least one turn too!” called Sam as she rushed off after Ben.


End file.
